Marshmallow Mountains
- |characters = Goat |champion = Bubblegum Billy |new =N/A |released = October 30, 2014 |difficulty = Very Hard |previous = Boneyard Bonanza |next = Marmalade Meadow }} Marshmallow Mountains is the 50th episode of Candy Crush Saga and the second episode of World Nine. This episode was released on October 30, 2014. The champion title for this episode is Bubblegum Billy. Story Before episode: The Bubblegum Troll stuck a goat on a bridge with bubblegum. After episode: Tiffi puts on a viking hat, and rams the goat with it, freeing him from the bubblegum. New things * Chests now contain Special candies in them. Levels This episode contains levels 726-740. * Easiest level: Level 739 * Hardest level: Level 737 Marshmallow Mountains has some hard levels such as 730, 733, 734, 735, 736, 738, and 740, and an insanely hard 737. Overall, it is a very hard episode, and is considered harder than the previous episode, Boneyard Bonanza. There are 6 jelly levels , 5 ingredient levels , 3 candy order levels , and 1 moves level . Gallery Marshmallow Mountains Beginning.png|Before story Marshmallow Mountains End.png|After story Level 726 Reality.png|Level 726 - |link=Level 726 Level 727 Reality.png|Level 727 - |link=Level 727 Level 728 Reality.png|Level 728 - |link=Level 728 Level 729 Reality before.png|Level 729 (Before candies settle) - |link=Level 729 Level 729 Reality after.png|Level 729 (After candies settle) - Level 730 Reality.png|Level 730 - |link=Level 730 731.png|Level 731 - |link=Level 731 732.png|Level 732 - |link=Level 732 Level 733 Reality before.png|Level 733 (Before candies settle) - |link=Level 733 Level 733 Reality after.png|Level 733 (After candies settle) - Level 734 Reality.png|Level 734 - |link=Level 734 735.png|Level 735 - |link=Level 735 Level 736 Reality.png|Level 736 - |link=Level 736 Level 737 Reality before.png|Level 737 (Before candies settle) - |link=Level 737 Level 737 Reality after.png|Level 737 (After candies settle) - Level 738 Reality.png|Level 738 - |link=Level 738 739.png|Level 739 - |link=Level 739 Level 740 Reality.png|Level 740 - |link=Level 740 Marshmallow_Mountains_map.png|Map on Facebook Trivia *This is the 35th episode to have alliteration. *This is the seventh episode in which there is no dialogue in the story. *Like Candy Factory, Candy Clouds, Jelly Wagon, Wafer Windmill, Crunchy Courtyard, and Toffee Tower, this episode reuses a word already met in the name of a previous episode, Chocolate Mountains. *This episode's name, along with Butterscotch Boulders is the longest to date, totaling up to 20 letters. * This is the first time that an episode from Reality reuses a word first used in Dreamworld. (This episode reuses the word 'marshmallow' from Marshmallow Madness.) *This is the first time that an episode reuses two words from other episode's names. They are Chocolate Mountains and Marshmallow Madness. * This episode is the first since Glazed Grove to has a moves level. * This is the first episode without candy frogs since their introduction in Cereal Sea. * This is the first episode not to be released on a Wednesday since Cereal Sea. *This episode continues the trend of having no toffee tornadoes as they are absent once again. As of level 740, they have been absent for 276 levels. (The last level to contain a toffee tornado was level 464). *This episode does not have a timed level as it is absent for the first time since Choco Rio Grande. *The bridge is very reminiscent of Bubblegum Bridge, the mountain is very reminiscent of the Pudding Pagoda mountain, and the bush is reminiscent of the Sugary Shire bush. *This is the 7th episode to be released in a two-week span since Glazed Grove. Category:World Nine Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Reality episodes Category:Very hard episodes